


The World Before

by CaptainCorruptor



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, curtis everett - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCorruptor/pseuds/CaptainCorruptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader story. You and Curtis look back at your past and you learn some things you had never known before about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Before

"I miss central heat." I chuckled as I snuggled closer to Curtis' body behind me.

"What I'm not doing it for ya?" He mumbled into the darkness.

"You heat me up just fine." I smiled, turning around in my bunk to face him. "I just miss not having to layer blankets and jackets just to stay warm indoors."

"Mmhmm," Curtis hummed out as I rested my head against his chest, his chin resting on the top of my head.

"I miss movies. Oh, and books. I miss having my own room." I said as I closed my eyes, imagining this exact situation, our bodies tangled with one another but in the privacy of a room with a door. "A comfortable bed with soft sheets." I whispered aloud as my mind wandered and sleep started to consume me.

"Football. I used to play it in high school, before the world went to shit." Curtis spoke low, the rumble in his chest giving me comfort as his hand played with the ends of my hair, making me relax further. "Mom was my number one fan. If we won she'd always let a few of my friends spend the night. We'd sneak out and go chase girls around at the bowling alley down the street." He snorted. "But the thing I miss the most are Sunday mornings."

"I didn't take you for the church type." I smiled as I pulled back slightly and looked up at him.

"No," He smiled that beautiful smile, shaking his head slightly before raising an eyebrow at me, "Name one kid that enjoyed church."

"Point taken. So what was so special about Sunday mornings?" I asked, happy he was letting me in.

"We'd have these great family breakfasts. Dad was always busy and it was the one day we had him all to ourselves. Looking back I should've been most excited about that, but I was always more excited for the pancakes my Mom made. They were seriously the best in the world. I'd smother them with syrup and butter. But when I played a good game of football Mom would top them with strawberries, chocolate chips, and whipped cream. Mmmm, I can still taste that sweet victory." He smirked opening his eyes and looking down at me.

"I can't promise they'll be as good as your Mom's, but when we get out of this hell hole and to the front, I'll make you pancakes. I promise." I gave him kiss before snuggling into his chest again and letting him lull me to sleep with his breathing.

I had almost fallen asleep when I heard him whisper, "When we get to the front I'll make sure we get our own room."


End file.
